Technical Problems
by do you feel like killing me
Summary: Someone misses Rukawa when he’s not attending practices so he sticks up his nose in Rukawa’s business. Who would’ve ever imagined that underneath a mechanically challenged car would be a hotbed for making out? Shounenai. MitRu. And a bit of yaoi.


_**Technical Problems**_

**A/N: **Nyahaha. Another product of my futile imagination. To be honest, this is my teacher's fault. How could she be _that_ boring? You guys out there who are aspiring teachers…please try your best not to be boring. You don't want your students drifting off to their yaoi fantasyland while you're straining your tonsils out, do you? XD

**Summary:** Someone misses Rukawa when he's not attending practices so he sticks up his nose in Rukawa's business. Who would've ever imagined that underneath a mechanically challenged car would be a hotbed for making out? Shounen-ai. MitRu. And a bit of yaoi.

On with the story.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Attendance!" Ayako called. All players had their asses on court and lined up in front of her. "All right," she said, "let's get this over with". She started with Captain Akagi.

"Oorai; Akagi-taichou, Kogure-kun, Mitsui-kun, Ryota-kun — "

"HAI!! Anything for you, my Ayako!" answered a very enthusiastic Ryota. The only response he got was a harisen to his face.

"As I was saying," Ayako continued. "Sakuragi-kun, Yasuda-kun — hey wait! Rukawa-kun's not here! Again."

"He'll probably be late," Kogure assumed.

"But that's not good," Ayako said, fretting a bit. "He's missed practice four times in a row already. At this rate, we can't make him one of the first five on the next game. What's more, he hasn't even bothered to tell us what happened to him!"

"What if he's sick?" Yasuda said.

"Or maybe he's dead," said Sakuragi too seriously. "He probably committed suicide, knowing he would never stand a chance against me." His inner mind theater began playing again. Everyone shot him cynical looks.

"We're _trying_ to find out why he's been absent, you…" Ayako stopped herself before she said an unkind word, then sighed. Silence reigned the gymnasium for a few seconds, until Mitsui let out an excruciated scream. Everyone turned around in panic.

"Mitsui!" said Kogure.

"Sempai!!" called the benchwarmers, aghast.

"Oi, Micchy!" Sakuragi said, worried.

Mitsui was lying on the floor, both hands to his stomach, groaning in pain. Ayako rushed to the floor and laid his head on her lap. "What's wrong?"

"M-my m-medicine…a-at h-home…I f-forgot…" Mitsui answered, looking utterly excruciated.

"I'll bring him to the clinic," Akagi volunteered. Ayako rose up and helped Mitsui stand. Akagi placed Mitsui's arm around his neck and together they made their way out of the gym, leaving a worried atmosphere behind.

After a few seconds of acting in pain, Mitsui took his arm off Akagi's neck. "Thanks, man," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"You'd better make sure you find out why he's not coming to practice," Akagi said nonchalantly.

"You bet I will. Just tell everyone I went home." Then they waved a casual goodbye and parted ways. Mitsui got on his motorcycle and headed for the Rukawa residence.

A few minutes later, he found himself parking his big bike in front of an average apartment. He rang the doorbell and a pale-looking woman who seemed to be in her early forties answered. "Can I help you?"

"Ah, konnichiwa Obaa-san." Mitsui bowed in courtesy. "I'm Mitsui Hisashi from the same school as Rukawa, and I'm looking for him. By any chance, do you know where I can find him?"

The madam coughed. "Why, is he causing you any trouble?" Then another coughing fit. Mitsui gently rubbed her back. "Ah, please excuse me. I'm not feeling very well. Anyway, my son…has he been a bother?"

"Of course not, ma'am. We were wondering why he hasn't been attending practices recently…and we thought he was sick, but it looks like we assumed wrong…"

"Oh, no, that Kaede. He told me he doesn't have any after-school activities…" answered the madam apologetically. "Actually, he's working right now at the auto repair shop somewhere near here…but I don't exactly know where since I —" Another coughing fit interrupted her feeble speech. Mitsui immediately helped her go back inside the apartment and turned up the heat a bit. After helping her get her medicine and a glass of water, he tucked her in her futon and apologized for the inconvenience he caused. Then he left, locking the door.

There was only one auto repair shop in the Kanagawa district, so Mitsui knew exactly where to find him. On his way there, thoughts raced in his mind. _How could he not show up without saying anything? And why, of all places, the auto repair shop? He could've been a model instead. He'll just get his beautiful face stained in grease. Damn, why the fuck didn't he tell me?! And I thought we had something special here…_

Minutes passed and he reached the place. There he was, standing in front of the shop, discriminatingly eyeing the place and the possible evils it could cause to hurt his Rukawa. It was full of grubby-looking cars, dust, and paint splatters. Rukawa was nowhere to be seen. He was about to go ask the manager when a familiar voice called out, "Someone please hand me the monkey wrench."

Underneath a vintage Nissan Sentra lay his beloved, only his legs showing. He couldn't wait to see him get up. He wanted to see that face so bad. He called out again. "Somebody please give me a monkey wrench…"

A bearded man with blonde streaks came to his direction with the monkey wrench. Mitsui then hurried to him and took the monkey wrench from his hand, with an unspoken plea in his eyes. The man understood and left him alone.

"A monkey wrench over here, please," said Rukawa almost impatiently.

At that moment, Mitsui took off his jacket and placed it on the car's hood. Then he joined Rukawa and lay underneath it too.

"As you please, you selfish little prince," he said, smiling as he handed Rukawa the tool. But Rukawa did not take it. He couldn't. The only thing he was doing was staring at Mitsui, almost in disbelief.

"Sempai…" he said, almost in a whisper.

"Don't 'Sempai' me…" Mitsui answered, imitating the way Rukawa called him. Then he stared at his face. "I didn't know you could still be so irresistibly beautiful even with grease on your face…" He wiped the stray marks of black oil scattered around his face.

Rukawa closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Mitsui's fingertips caressing his face. And then he suddenly opened them. "Sempai…we can't…not here…"

"Why not?" he said devilishly. "I came all the way here and even pretended to have a stomachache just to escape from practice, you know…" With his free hand, he turned Rukawa's head sideward and covered the nape of his neck with kisses.

"D-don't, Sempai…" was all Rukawa could say, his lips gradually swelling. Mitsui smirked, absolutely knowing that Rukawa didn't mean any of his pleas. Despite his halfhearted reasons why they shouldn't, his sempai only made him feel guiltier by nuzzling his ear, playfully biting it. He stole a quick glance at his 'selfish little prince', making sure he enjoyed every sensation of pleasure he was making him feel. Not satisfied, he slipped his free hand underneath Rukawa's layer of clothing.

At this, Rukawa's eyes widened in surprise. Every touch from his sempai's fingertips was sending him to Paradise. Despite the chilly weather, he was feeling hot — extremely hot and wet — down there. And Mitsui hadn't even kissed him yet. It was getting better and better.

Mitsui finally kissed him, softly and abrupt at first, making sure that Rukawa would ask for more. When he did, he forcibly got his tongue in his kohai's mouth, eliciting a gasp from the latter. He felt his kohai's hands holding firmly onto his back, his fingers digging deep into his skin, his body arching onto him. He was getting helplessly aroused, more than ever now, and if it weren't for the fact that they were in a grubby auto repair shop, he would've stripped his lover off his clothes right then and there.

In between the passionate, flaming kisses, Mitsui's hand traveled all around his body, adding sensations for Rukawa to feel. And when he finally couldn't resist temptation any longer, he let his hand travel to Rukawa's most secret place, very, very slowly. He liked to tease Rukawa, and he knew just how much Rukawa liked to be teased. He especially liked how Rukawa's eyelashes would stop fluttering after he would realize that he was only being teased.

Slowly, very slowly, he made his way down there. Inches. A few inches less. Very few inches less. Then a mere inch less. Rukawa was arched totally towards Mitsui, waiting for the climax of his current actions. And when finally, the contact was about to happen, it was ruined.

"Get out of here, you disgusting whores!" the owner angrily screamed, kicking their entwined legs. "How dare you make out in my beloved shop!"

Mitsui snapped back to disappointing reality, while Rukawa still couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. His eyes were still glazed, his body still arched onto Mitsui, his hands still clinging onto his back.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered onto Rukawa's ear. Automatically, Rukawa let go. They both straightened themselves out before emerging from under the car. As they stood up, Mitsui got his jacket thrown onto his face. "Don't you dare go back to my shop again, you nasty pervert!"

Rukawa smirked.

The owner continued. "Get out of here! And Rukawa, you shouldn't be hanging out with horndogs like him!"

They both bowed in apology, and then headed for Mitsui's motorcycle. Once they got on, Rukawa wrapped his arm tightly around his sempai's waist. "I'm sorry, sempai."

"Baka. You shouldv'e told me you were working." They sped on, the air whizzing past them. Despite all this, they seemed to hear each other very clearly.

"I didn't want to bother you guys. Besides, it's my mom who's sick. I should be the one working for money."

"Quit acting like some martyr. You know you can always ask help from us."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just make it up to me."

"How?" His embrace tightened even more. "Is this enough?"

"Of course not. After we go take care of your mom, you're heading straight to my house. Tonight. 'Coz no one's home." A devilish smile played upon Mitsui's lips.

"That's a really cheap way of getting me to make up for it," Rukawa said, acting offended. "You know I won't be able to say no."

"Exactly."

_**Owari.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **Did you know? There's a little pull-down menu over there. Then there's an option that says "Submit Review". Come on, go click it_. You know you want to_. Dessho? XD

Ah, credits to Miss Hachigatsu Kuroi for helping me decide whether I'm supposed to make Rukawa live with his mom and dad, dad only, or mom only. Hehehe, I'm really indecisive sometimes.


End file.
